The invention is directed to a method for pouring a metal melt, especially steel, into a vertically oscillating mold via a tundish or intermediate vessel provided with an immersion nozzle to generate endless strands and to an apparatus required for practicing the method for casting metal strands, especially thin slabs of steel, wherein the intermediate vessel has an open first chamber and a closed second chamber. The metal melt is supplied from a casting ladle to the first chamber. The second chamber which is connected with a vacuum device. An immersion pipe, which projects into a mold which can be vertically oscillated, is provided in the base of the second chamber.
EP 0 410 273 discloses a receptacle with a first chamber which is open against atmospheric pressure and which serves to receive molten material and with a second chamber for discharging metal. The second chamber is connected with the first chamber via a wall provided with an opening. The second chamber is sealed and is connected to a vacuum device, so as to adjust a higher metal level in the second chamber than in the first chamber. An outlet, which is only mentioned but not described, and which can be closed by a valve is provided in the second chamber.
DE-OS 2017469 discloses an installation for the continuous casting of molten metal with a continuous casting mold having an intermediate vessel which is sealable in a gastight manner and can be evacuated. A vacuum pressure can be adjusted in the intermediate vessel so as to allow the metal to flow out of the outlet pipe into the mold in an essentially pressureless manner
The immersion casting pipe known from this reference is constructed in such a way that the metal jet still penetrates into the liquid pool or crater even when the velocity of the metal flowing out is further reduced by a funnel-shaped construction in the outlet region of the outlet pipe.
The object of the present invention is to provide a method and apparatus which enable the metal melt to be poured into the mold without turbulence and so as to be free of kinetic energy.